Generally, the RF receiver is a device which converts an RF signal received through an antenna into a signal band in which the RF signal is receivable at a lower level.
Such an RF receiver receives the RF signal through a duplexer and a mixer mixes an RF signal with a low noise amplified in a low noise amplifier and a local frequency supplied from a local frequency generator to generate an IF (intermediate frequency) signal and then pass only a desired band through a filter.
However, in the case of the RF receiver, when a new standard and a band and a bandwidth are newly added in accordance with the new standard, it needs lots of improvement time and cost to apply an RF receiving chip which is developed through new designing and manufacturing processes of an analog technology of the related art and manufacturing processes into a terminal.
Moreover, when a terminal which supports multiple modes is manufactured, a plurality of chips which supports individual standards is used in one terminal, which may increase a volume and a power consumption of the terminal.
Therefore, in recent years, studies are performed to develop an RF receiver which supports multiple mode reception, MIMO reception, and bandwidth expansion change using one RF receiving chip in one terminal.